


Taste Testing

by MiaouMiaou



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Multi, alcohol mention, food prompts, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaouMiaou/pseuds/MiaouMiaou
Summary: A week of food-based prompts and a group of adventurers who open up a restaurant.





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm writing this for [threeplusfire's prompt week thing](http://threeplusfire.tumblr.com/post/160239597666/prompt-week-1-food), and this week is food! I was planning on writing for another fandom just to branch out, but I still can't get over that restaurant comment that Mark made, so all restaurant AUs now belong to HR in my heart lol.
> 
> Also, I wrote these during finals week, so... Sorry.

The restaurant had been a sudden idea, something that had come up in conversation only because of a slip of words. It wasn’t supposed to have become a serious consideration. But yet, here they all were, on the opening night of their small restaurant, excited and counting down the minutes until they would open the doors for the first time.

Jiutou had been the one to first make it into _something_ , really. She could cook, after all, and she did quite often. Elora thought it sounded fun, and she liked the opportunity to learn how to do things better. Cam was convinced that he could cook better than any of the rest of them (he couldn’t), and Trellimar was mostly along for the ride.

Somehow it had all worked out though. Their friend Reynard had managed to spread the word and gathered a lot of interest. All of their tables were booked for tonight, which was nerve-wracking, but exciting. Jiutou was in charge of cooking, and Elora and Trellimar had taken roles as waiters, while Cam had elected to tend the bar.

When they opened the door, they were all busy, working the entire night. It wasn’t until it grew later that they finally had some time to breathe and actually talk, once all of the families had left, leaving only a few couples and small groups in the restaurant.

Cam soon found himself bored, as it was getting to the point of the night where most of the customers who were buying drinks only really wanted ale or something simple. It was too bad, really, because he had come up with some good drink recipes and a good show of it as well. No one seemed interested though.

So while Trell and Elora kept tending to the tables of customers, occasionally coming to ask Cam for a drink, and Jiutou kept herself busy in the kitchen, Cam sat, leaned against the bar, defeated.

“What’s got you down?” A woman asked as she took a seat at the bar. “And I think this is a bit backwards? Isn’t the bartender supposed to ask the customer about their woes?” She chuckled, leaning forward on the bar.

Cam looked her over, and then straightened up. “Nothing’s the matter. Just a long night, and then a slow night.”

“Hm.” The woman nodded. “I get that. I’ve had a long night too.”

“What can I get for you?”

She shrugged. “Not beer. Something mixed. I don’t really care what.”

He nodded, smiling. He had the perfect idea. “Do you mind fruity drinks?”

“I said I didn’t care.”

“Alright.” Cam stood up straighter and started grabbing ingredients, making a show of juggling the jars and bottles before he mixed together the drink. Blackberries, mint, ginger beer, vodka. It wasn’t a hard recipe, not at all, but it was memorable and flashy, and if that didn’t sum up Cam Buckland, he wasn’t sure what did.

He set the glass in front of the woman, who was watching him with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. “Who are you?” She asked, shaking her head incredulously.

“I’m Cam Buckland. I think I should be asking that question though, don’t you? So, who are you?”

“No, I meant that I thought this was a classy restaurant, not a circus show.” The woman laughed. “But my name is Cassandra.” She took the glass that Cam had sent in front of her and took a sip, before laughing again.

“What?”

“Well, like I said, I thought this was a classy restaurant.”

“It’s a classy drink!” He defended, crossing his arms. “If you don’t like it, I can make something else, I suppose.”

“It’s good, Buckland, I just thought it was funny. You juggling those bottles like that, this fancy restaurant, this drink that tastes like a summer day. It just doesn’t seem like it should go together.”

“And?”

“And it does. In a weird way. Kind of like you in that suit. It doesn’t really seem like it should go together but it does. You’re strange, Buckland. But I like you.”

“Thank you?”

Cassandra hummed, finishing off her drink and pulling some cash out, setting it on the counter. “Thanks Cam. I’ll see you around.”

             


End file.
